When a rifle is fired, it recoils to produce a momentary torque that acts to push the line-of-sight of the rifle off-target. The recoil cannot exactly be compensated by how the rifle is gripped or held. In single-shot operation, the sight picture is typically re-acquired manually for following shots. In automatic firing, any following shots can spread away from the line-of-sight that was acquired for the first shot.